


From the Mind of Light

by KKaylaKayleb



Category: Death Note
Genre: Depressing. Watch out, Dissociation, In the good way i promise, M/M, Oh this is old, Second Thoughts, my feels, reflective thoughts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKaylaKayleb/pseuds/KKaylaKayleb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three shot of Light's thoughts on L's death. It's depressing, I warn you now. But it does get better.<br/>_<br/>Wrote this back in 2010. It was on fanfiction, but i resurected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Mind of Light

**Author's Note:**

> I kept it the same. Because thats how i like it.

I will miss you, when you are gone; when you go away; when you are sent away; when you die; when I kill you.

I always thought that it would be the best way to make everything work out the way I wanted it to, but now… I will miss you.

I will miss the challenge I get from you when we talk; when we fight; when we are together.

I will miss your presence; always there; always watching; always next to me.

I will miss the way you sit; your knees below your chin; your toes the only things touching the chair; your arms all that connects you to the world around it.

I will miss the way you look; your wild ebony hair; your plain white t-shirt; your worn out jeans; no shoes; no socks.

I will miss your face; your pale skin; your thin lips; the bags under your eyes; your big round black eyes that must once have belonged to a wise old owl.

I will miss your addiction to sweet things; strawberry short cake; cookies; ice cream.

I will miss the way our minds are in constant sync; sharing knowledge; sharing ideas; sharing actions.

I will miss you, when you are gone; when you go away; when you are sent away; when you die; when I kill you.

I do not know how I did, but I did. I have become attached to you.

I will truly miss you when you are gone.

I find myself faced with a dilemma.

I will miss you… I will miss you. I will miss you. I will miss you. I will miss you.

I will miss you.

What is more, you are not even gone yet.

I now find myself not wanting you to be gone; not wanting you to go away; not wanting you to be sent away; not wanting you to die; not wanting to kill you.

I do not want to kill you, L.

I don't.

Not because I pity you; not because I want to keep playing this game.

But because you are my friend; because I like you; because I may even love you.

But can you really blame me for that?

You are so many things; to me; to Light; maybe not to Kira; but to me.

You are the world's three greatest detectives.

You understand me on a level no one else can.

There is no one else on this earth like you; no one else on this earth that I love more than you.

I do not want to love anyone else; ever; for the rest of eternity.

I could not even if I tried.

I will miss you, when you are gone; when you go away; when you are sent away; when you die; when I kill you.

I do not want to kill you, L; I will never want to kill you.

But do I even have a choice anymore?

No.

No I do not.

Not because I do not want it, but because they have already decided.

But I want it, God, do I want it.

I want the choice, L.

But I do not have it… I do not have it.

Here is where we part, L.

I do not want to leave you; I do not want you to leave me.

But it is not my choice to choose where and when we part.

And it breaks me to say this; breaks me; me and my heart.

So I guess this is goodbye then; goodbye, then… what?

What comes after goodbye, L?

What comes after goodbye?


End file.
